


Run With It

by RisuAlto



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet (mentioned, Lucy is a reporter though it's not really important, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: Lucy never saw it coming, but she sure as heck felt it.Or, that one time Lucy just went out to a showcase for work and ended up fulfilling a childhood dream, but got literally bowled over in the process.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 25





	Run With It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [prompt](https://blazexkeys.tumblr.com/post/125705370656/lucy-oh-my-god-youre-natsu-dragneel-natsu) from [blazexkeys](https://blazexkeys.tumblr.com).
> 
> This is pretty old, but enjoy.

Lucy never saw it coming, but she sure as heck felt it. It was kind of hard to ignore being barreled into and slammed against a brick wall, not to mention that afterwards, she sort of fell onto one hip and now there were several sharp metal things poking into her thigh. 

Twisting to sit on her butt, Lucy thought very hard about finding a pouch of some sort for her keys instead of leaving them hanging from her belt, because, _Ow, that hurts, and who even was this moron who came rocketing through the crowd, running the wrong way and shoving her onto the ground?_

It didn’t make sense for the person to be rushing to see the next show. After all, the next performance didn’t start for an hour and even if it started in five minutes, Lucy didn’t think there was anything to be excited about, since she was just leaving a performance by the actual _best mages_ in the world.

A halfhearted effort to stand back up greeted Lucy with the knowledge that she couldn’t, courtesy of a cumbersome, ridiculously warm weight on her legs. Seems the idiot who knocked her over was still around. Well, Lucy thought, at least now she could give him a piece of her mind.

The words, “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?!” had barely left Lucy’s mouth when she actually looked at the person responsible for this whole situation.

He seemed not to have heard her, as he stood up, rubbing one side of his neck gingerly and muttering something about some Ice Princess having no idea what he (_what?_) was talking about because girls were not soft. But, with an almost cute grunt of confusion, the man looked right at Lucy and cocked his head.

“Hey, sorry,” he said, offering a hand, which Lucy dazedly grabbed on to. “You okay? I didn’t expect you to…”

The young man trailed off as he probably realized that Lucy wasn’t looking at his face, but his hair as he was speaking. His _pink_ hair.

“Oh my god,” Lucy found herself saying, still staring at the mess of pink spikes. Her brown eyes widened faster than a star could expand and she finally dropped an incredulous gaze to the man’s face. “You’re Natsu Dragneel.”

Grinning, Natsu dropped his hand and took a step back. With a tip of a hat nowhere to be found on his head, the celebrity chirped, “At your service.” 

“Or,” he amended, smile fading, “that’s what I’d like to say, but I’m kind of trying to run away from my manager right now because I may or may not have accidentally torched the strawberry cake her boyfriend left in the dressing rooms and she’s kind of terrifying, so could you maybe give me a hand?”

“W-what?” Lucy’s head was spinning. Five minutes ago she was walking out of the best magic performance of her life and now suddenly she was face-to-face with the most famous fire wizard of all time, who was apparently running from his manager over a cake and wanted her help.

What the hell.

“What do you need?” she asked.

The grin was promptly back on Natsu’s face as he grabbed Lucy’s hand once more and started pulling her towards the arena doors. Ignoring her bewildered protests (“Wait, hold on, what are you doing?!”), Natsu glanced over his shoulder.

“We’re just gonna hide from Erza in the town for a while!” he said gleefully, still running with Lucy in tow. “There’s this awesome club here called Fairy Tail. I was thinking we could go there.”

“_The_ Fairy Tail?” Lucy repeated the name of the famous hangout with awe. “For real?”

“Yeah!” Natsu’s grin was so large, Lucy wondered how his face could possibly hold it. “Come on, it’ll be like a date!”

And despite Lucy denying the possibility of it being a date (she’d only just _met_ him!), she smiled, too. Suddenly, Natsu didn’t seem to be pulling so hard on her arm. She was running right alongside him, laughing breathlessly into the night.


End file.
